


shes a killer, that doctor (oneshot version)

by WabaJaba



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU where Blake is a resident and Yang keeps on going to the ER, Accidents, Alternate Universe - Medical, F/F, Medical Procedures, Romance, Trauma, Yang streetraces and often gets into accidents, eventual life threatening accident with graphic description, surgery (only mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WabaJaba/pseuds/WabaJaba
Summary: "Yang, this is the third time this month you've been here in the emergency room""Looks like I just can't stay away from you, can I?"A medical AU where Blake is a surgical resident and Yang is a street racer that has the knack for getting into accidents. Many, accidents, where Blake is dragged to treat her for. Unfiltered flirting with your hot doctor in the emergency room ensues.This is the disorganized and one-shot-like version to another one of my works under the same name. I'll probably post some scenes or scenarios here first before I organize and rewrite them, where I will post them structured better into the other work.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	1. id stab her if i could legally

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is I, again, unfortunately. Here to bestow some more acts against gods will. This is largely unorganized right now and contains some scenes from various points of the story, but all exist within the same universe. Most of the RWBY cast will appear either as doctors as a part of Blake's life or as parts of Yang's life.
> 
> This work I will likely use as a one-shot-like version where I'll post stuff I've been working on. Another work that I will update more slowly under the same name ([Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992374/chapters/73841145)) will be the organized version of this where I rewrite everything and structure them into longer chapters and have an actual flow of events.

“Blake, she’s asking for you again,”

Groaning, she set down her chart on the emergency room front desk and made her way to the pit with Weiss walking briskly in front of her. 

“This is the third time this month, I can’t believe she hasn’t died yet,” Blake complained, weaving through the traffic of the busy hallways. “I might actually kill her myself this time, I’ll say it's to allocate resources.”

“For the amount of times you mention inflicting bodily harm to a patient everyday, I can’t imagine how you got into medical school.” Weiss chirped, slowing down her pace as they arrived.

She nodded to a trauma room where a few nurses and doctors were fussing over a patient that they were clearly ready to get rid of, judging by the faces of the nurses that passed them leaving the room. Painfully aware at the directed stares that she was getting from the staff leaving the room and ready to just get it over with, Weiss put her arm up across the door frame before she could go any further towards the room.

“Please, can you keep her out for good this time? Or at least give her your pager, I don’t want to see that shit eating grin ever again,” 

Blake smiled weakly, trying to get away from the girls tired and icy glare. Despite being 20 hours into their shift, Weiss still managed to keep her ironed scrubs pristine. 

“I’ll try,” she manages, trying to convince herself as much as Weiss. “She clearly doesn’t take no for an answer, or any hospital bill at least.”

Weiss just rolled her eyes in response before she walked away, ironed lab coat rustling behind her.

Blake pushed her way through the door past some remaining nurses and greeted the doctor treating the patient. The older man nodded, getting up from the small stool beside the table that the patient was half-lying down on. He gestured to the small trolley of tools and vials.

“She’s mostly done, just stitch up the larger lacerations on the forehead. There might be some debris on her hands that need to be looked at, other than that, discharge her once your done.”

The doctor left the room to the two and the door fell shut, leaving Blake to sigh as she saw an unfortunately, very familiar face. That said, the face was smiling much too hard for the injuries, however superficial, they were. 

“Hey gorgeous, fancy seeing you on this fine evening,” 

“Yang, I swear the next time I see you I’ll kill you.”

The blonde laughed before wincing in pain, shooting an arm instinctively to the gash on her forehead. Despite the splashes of blood and dust on her dark brown leather jacket, the girl seemed to have escaped relatively unscathed from whatever put her here.

Yang turned towards her, “Oh come on, I thought you doctors were supposed to swear an oath or whatnot, to do no harm or some other smart person garbage.”

Blake pulled a rolling tray towards her and filled a needle from a small vial before pulling the rolling stool under her. The blonde winced slightly as she dabbed at the wound gently with some gauze and administered some local anesthesia around the gash on her forehead.

“Well, I think they’d understand in this situation,” she says, pulling at the sutures with her forceps. “They might take a swing at you too if they met you.”

The wound wasn’t too deep, something that she’s seen close to a hundred times now that she was in her fourth year of residency. To think about it, Yang was probably 20 of them.

Stitching was slow, as it always was around the face and neck as they tried to minimize scarring as much as possible. 10 minutes passed in a blink of an eye until half of the gash was closed, and Blake was dreadfully aware of the clock ticking while trying to ignore how obvious the girl she was stitching was staring at her. She looked down from her work and glared at her.

“If you don’t want a scar, it would be helpful if you would stop staring at me.” Blake said, not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

Yang flashed a crooked smile, clearly ignoring her tone. “Do you find scars hot? If yes, please do.”

Blake had to pull away completely from her wound to calm herself after that one. Patience is a virtue, one that this girl is seemingly set on testing again and again. “Alright, I think I’ve humoured you enough for a lifetime, please wait patiently while I find another doctor to assist you.”

“Wait, no!” Yang butted in quickly, grabbed at Blake’s wrist before she could get up, “I’m sorry, I promise to behave.”

Blake stared at her for a few seconds, measuring how much patience she has left as her eyebrows narrowed. Better finish these stitches and pull another resident on an almost finished case. 

Yang kept to her word, sitting in silence as Blake finished her work. She absently twiddled on her thumbs as she waited for her to finish, rummaging through her pockets, straightening her collar. It seemed like this vow of silence was actively causing her pain by the way she was fidgeting. 

It felt like an eternity before the last stitch was put in place, “Alright, okay, I’m done. Once I dress it you can leave.”

Blake sighed in exhaustion, setting her tools down and wiping away some droplets of blood that remained on the girl’s wound. She taped down a rectangular bandage that covered the injury neatly.

“By the sheer number of times you’ve been here, I’m sure you already know the drill. Have a good night, Ms. Xiao Long.” 

“Wait, hold on-” Yang said, trying to get up after her. She stumbled on some equipment, flailing her arms out trying to catch herself. Blake quickly caught her before she could fall, hiding her surprise at Yang’s height. She’s always seen her lying or sitting on a stretcher, never standing straight in front of her. The blonde was easily half a foot taller than her, arms muscular and firm beneath Blake’s hands where she steadied her. 

“Sorry, I must still be dizzy from the accident, or maybe it's whatever you stuck into my face with the needle earlier.”

Blake led her back to the table, allowing her to sit down. Yang chuckled awkwardly as she let herself be moved, jamming her bruised up hands into her coat pockets.

“Hold on, can you take your hands back out for me?” Blake asked, taking them gently when the girl took them out curiously. Bruises covered her knuckles and dotted her wrists the more she rolled up her sleeve. 

“Oh, my hands are fine, they’re just a bit sore.” Yang said, taking them back to inspect them herself. She pulled her hands into fists and flexed them out a few times. “This is much better after the last time, I got thicker gloves this time.”

“Well if you’re fine, then we’re done here. You can talk to the nurses station and they’ll process you.” Blake says, pulling off her gloves and throwing them in the waste bin. 

“There’s got to be a way I can repay you, for all these incidents.” 

Blake stared deadpanned at her. “You do realize this is my job, right?”

Yang pretended like she didn’t hear her at all, confidence returning after her less than graceful trip. “How about I take you out to dinner? I promise I’m much hotter when I’m not covered in dirt and blood.”

Yang grinned, earning her a sigh only a resident that's been awake for 20 hours could let out. Blake scribbled some numbers and times on her chart, letting the proposition hang in the air for a few seconds before she lowered the papers. 

“Will it keep you out of this god damn hospital and out of these stupid accidents?”

Yang laughed, “I can’t promise that, but maybe dinner and drinks could sweeten the deal.”

Blake turned for the door, having exhausted all the energy she could muster to deal with the ER regular. “Sure, whatever, I don’t care. Just, don’t crash your motorcycle again.”

“I’ll pick you up at 5 tomorrow, right here, baby!” Yang called out after her as Blake walked away like a zombie back into the pit, intent on trying to pretend she doesn’t exist for the rest of the night.

Weiss stared at her strangely from the front desk, watching Yang do some sort of victory dance as soon as Blake left the vicinity of the procedure room behind her. The girl slammed her hand on the counter while jumping around, loud enough for patients in other rooms to turn in her direction. Weiss pretended to not see the girl squat on the floor clutching her already bruised hand in pain and turned towards Blake as she approached. She handed Yang’s chart to the nurse and let her head hit the desk audibly. 

“Looks like she finally got to you, guess you finally gave in.” Weiss remarked, with a hint of a smile on the corners of her lips. Her eyes were still stuck following Yang as she talked to her.

Blake turned her head to stare as menacingly at her as much as her exhausted form could muster. “No, Weiss, actually I’m the one winning. This is the face of victory, this is winning.”

“Uh, sure,” Weiss responded, staring as Yang had seemingly recovered and left the procedure room. She was walking around the ER floor animatedly, happily shaking the hand of anyone around her. She even bent down to shake a child’s hand. His entire body shook at the force of it and stumbled away disoriented after she moved on to an innocent nurse beside her. Blake was fortunately oblivious to the ruckus that Yang was making behind her, head still glued to the nurses station desk. 

Weiss regarded her with growing distaste as she noticed the dark circles around her eyes and disheveled hair. Sun approached, crunching on an apple as he looked from Weiss, to Blake’s limp form. “What’s with her?”

Weiss gestured behind him, careful not to mention anything to Blake. He turned around to watch Yang being escorted out of the hospital by two security guards, grinning like an idiot. 

They both looked up as some paramedics pushed through the ambulance bay with a patient on a stretcher. The lead trauma doctor on call, Robyn, sprung into action as they passed her and beckoned towards the three residents.

“Weiss, Sun, get on this, now.” Weiss shot Blake an apologetic look before quickly following Sun and the team of doctors into a trauma room. As the door shut behind them, a peace fell over the usually chaotic room. A more or less silence that was enough for Blake to let her eyes close just for a second. At least, until they shot back open at the sound of an unfortunately, very familiar rev of a motorcycle engine. 

Blake dropped her face into her hands, letting out a long sigh. What has she gotten herself into this time.


	2. A+ for belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a snippet fast forwarded to when Yang and Blake are 'together'. Blake is preparing for her boards (exam for doctors) while Yang helps out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the abrupt end, i am stupid and have an empty brain

“Alright, this is a good one.”

Yang held up the flashcard between them, lounging back into the couch as she read out the paragraph.

“A 24-year-old patient presents by referral from the emergency department (ED) for evaluation of shortness of breath. On review of the ED records, the patient has presented frequently over the past 4 months with shortness of breath, mild respiratory distress, mild wheezing, and intermittent stridor.”

Yang stopped to look over at Blake with her head between her knees, eyes squeezed shut from her position on the carpeted floor concentrating with as much focus as she could muster. She gave her a few seconds to think.

“Okay, those are likely symptoms of a upper respiratory tract obstruction,”

Yang continued on to the rest of the scenario.

“Oxygen saturations were normal at each presentation. Empiric treatment with albu… albutirol…”

“Albuterol.” Blake corrected, not lifting her head.

“Yeah, that one. Empiric treatment with albuterol and intramuscular epin…”

“Epinephrine.”

“Epinephrine did not alleviate the symptoms. The symptoms subsided spontaneously each time. The past medical history is unremarkable, and the patient is taking no medications.”

Yang put down the card, having said the last few lines so many times she’s memorized it.

“Currently, the physical examination and vital signs are normal. What is the most likely diagnosis?”

“Ugh, okay, oxygen saturations were normal, symptoms of upper respiratory blockage,”

Blake rambled to herself, tapping her foot quietly on the floor. Yang gave her a second to think, having flipped over the card and absently trying to sound out the words on it. Blake finally looked up after a few seconds. 

“Paradoxical vocal cord motion?”

“Bingo. A+ for Belladonna. Here’s a sticker.”

Yang reached over and placed a small sticker of a star saying ‘Great Job!’ on the girl’s shoulder along with over 100 others. Blake initially protested Yang's purchase of them, but didn’t bother hiding her small smile every time Yang put one somewhere on her shoulder, arm, leg, forehead, wherever she could find it, after the 30th. 

Blake let out a loud sigh, letting herself slump over on the couch behind her. She blew at a few stickers that fell loose off her nose and floated down to the floor.

“Alright, that's enough studying for the boards. I already know everything. I’m fine.”

“You’re fine.”

“I’m fine, and starving.”

Yang went searching under the couch cushion where she hid both their phones for the study session. She pulled one out after blindly waving her hand around.

“Wow, it's already 2 am.”


	3. sappy n goopy, who saw this coming? not me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yangs sending blake away to do her boards at the airport. sappy n goopy, i am so sorry

“Come on Yang, I’m gonna be late.” Blake said with a tease, smiling as she let herself be pulled into another bear hug.

“Promise to call me when you land? And before your boards? No wait, you shouldn’t use your phones while in the venue. Will they dock you marks if you’re texting in the waiting area?”

Blake laughed, “Yang, I’m sure they will not dock me marks if I text you,”

“Okay, well ask first just to be sure. And don’t forget to sleep early, and wake up early so you can get all the good stuff at the hotel breakfast. But no more eggs because those make you sick and no cheap pekoe tea because those give you a runny nose,”

“Okay! Okay!” Blake squeezed her way out of Yang’s grasp, straightening out her coat. “I really got to go now, Yang. Love you.”

She reached up to pull her into a kiss, smiling as she memorized Yang’s soft hands around her waist and warm lips on hers. She was reluctant to pull away, and genuinely felt bad at how sad Yang looked when she did with her arms still in place where they were around her.

“Don’t go,” Yang sniffed, wiping at her eyes with a sleeve.

“Oh come on, Yang, don’t cry. This is not the time to be a baby, I’m the one that's about to do her boards, not you.”

The blonde sniffed loudly, stepping in closer in search of her hand that she held tightly.

“Well, I’m gonna miss you, you’re gonna be gone the whole week.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry that the most definitive moment of my career is this much of an inconvenience to you sleeping alone in bed for 7 days.”

Yang let out a laugh, wiping at her face again before stepping away.

“Alright, nerd. Okay, you better run before you miss your flight.”

“I love you, Yang. See you in a week.”

“I love you, too.”

Blake walked away briskly down the foyer, glancing back at Yang waving enthusiastically despite how obviously sad she was. It was cute on her, how much of a baby someone nearly 6 feet tall could be.


	4. an actual serious chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what i plan as the climax to this AU, where Yang gets into a devastating crash while its raining outside and shes driving to the hospital to pick up Blake after her shift
> 
> yep, whatever you're thinking thats going to happen is going to happen. now cry

Blake sees death everyday.

It hangs in the air in this place and absorbs into her clothes, her muscles, her bones.

People scream, and cry, a gut wrenching wail that echoes down the long sterile halls.

I’m sorry, he didn’t make it through the surgery, his injuries were too severe.

I’m sorry, it's terminal, there’s nothing more to do.

I’m sorry, there was nothing we could do despite our best efforts.

Best efforts, sweat dripping down her forehead doing CPR and yet, the drone of a flat line still persists. The ache in her muscles sear itself into her reality as her patient’s death fades farther away from real life.

Death, it's all around her, it's part of the job. Something to not lessen or get used to, but something to accept, that some things are meant to die, no matter what she does.

Death is what comes to mind, the second Yang comes through those doors.

Blake recognized her immediately when the emergency room doors burst open with a slam. A stretcher surrounded by almost 10 paramedics and doctors almost fully hid the patient from Blake’s view, but she caught a flicker of fiery blonde between two of them.

“She’s losing too much fluids, we need a central line, now,”

Pyrrha, that was Pyrrha’s voice. 

She was straddling Yang’s unmoving form on the gurney, lab coat gone and in her navy blue scrubs. Her violent red hair jumped as she pumped her arms down on Yang’s chest, over and over to take over when her heart had failed.

Everyone was shouting, the wheels screeching on the floor, clothes billowing, and the scream of sirens piercing the very walls of the building and pouring through the still swinging entrance doors. It was deafening and Blake couldn’t hear anything but the sound of Pyrrha performing CPR on Yang as they raced past, thrust after thrust on her motionless chest.

Death is natural, it comes eventually.

Tears come after the first patient lost, the second, the hundredth, but now, Blake pays her respects to the family and walks out of the room and into the next, where she introduces herself politely and goes over the course of their treatment, whether it saves them or not.

Sure as hell she wishes them life, that's her job, to save them. But familiar lines roll off her tongue as naturally as the first cut of her scalpel, and there's always the next room.

I’m sorry, her wounds were too severe when she arrived at the hospital.

I’m sorry, the accident was too traumatic and her body couldn’t survive the crash.

I’m sorry, I should have made her give up the bike earlier.

I’m sorry, I didn’t get you off that thing before you died.

An empty and consuming dread when faced with death. It's encompassing, all consuming, inky black and oily. You drown in it before you realize you’re in it, it comes from behind. Like a warm embrace that fills every crack but leaves you empty with much less than you thought you had. 

Blake screamed Yang's name and every face that turned to stare at her suddenly had no meaning. She shoved her way out behind the desk and tore across the pit to follow behind the rapidly disappearing gurney. They pushed through the doors, bypassing the trauma rooms and heading directly to the operation wing. Yang disappeared behind those doors, alone and dying. 

Her run was abruptly stopped by a hand on her wrist, holding her from bursting through the doors behind Yang. Blake whipped her head back, eyes drowning in tears she didn’t even realize were falling. Her voice was hoarse and cracked as she cried out.

“Weiss, please, let me go,”

The white haired girl held her firmly, face hardened and emotionless.

“Blake, you know you can’t go in there,”

“You can’t fucking stop me, Weiss, you don’t have the right,”

Weiss pulled her back into a tight embrace, squeezing the shaking girl as she struggled between her arms.

“The quicker you accept this, the faster I can get into the OR and save her, now please, Blake,”

She held her at arm's length, wiping at the tears on her cheeks. Blake’s mascara had almost completely washed away. It was a gift from Yang, on her 3rd visit to the hospital of the month. She slipped it into Blake’s pocket as she walked away, eyes rolling, Weiss saw it from across the room. She knew that Blake knew it was there, she wore it every day after that.

“Okay,” 

Blake managed out, after a few seconds of recollecting herself. She pulled away, wiping at her face with her coat sleeve. Weiss walked away, eyes softening as she watched Blake shakily back away from the doors.

“Just, please, Weiss, save her, I beg you.”

Weiss nodded, staring at her with ice cold eyes as she tied a mask over her head and pushed open the operation wing doors as she backed into it. She wasn’t walking the elegant stride she wore everyday, no, Weiss ran, a full sprint away through the crowd that formed on the other side.

A nurse had come to her side, but Blake didn’t even acknowledge it. Her feet dragged soundlessly across the linoleum floor and someone helped her sit in a chair in the hospital’s lobby. Faces moved vaguely around her, mouths moving silently and hands rubbing her arms and back reassuringly. Their touches felt cold and damp, like she was slowly sinking into the sea, their hands tendrils that pulled her further and further down. Her chin was barely above the surface and the water rose above her head, every sound muffled and warped through the water. 

Blake’s tired eyes quickly darted to a figure that pushed through the operation wing doors, an exhausted form that pulled the scrub cap off her disheveled braided white hair. Getting up as quickly as she could, Blake raced to meet Weiss in the lobby. She looked exhausted as she approached, something that Weiss quickly hid away once she actually acknowledged that Blake was in front of her.

“How is she? Is she alive?”

Blake asked frantically, feeling her stomach start to sink. Water was pooling at her feet, her shoes were soaked and water was rising to her ankles. Just the thought of Yang on that table made her sick to the stomach, enough to whip a hand to her mouth to suppress it

“She’s alive.”

Blake nearly collapsed from relief but Weiss caught her, helping her to the nearest chair. Weiss didn’t take a seat, keeping herself warily between Blake and the doors as if the girl would make a break for it to the operation room.

“Her internal injuries are severe, but we managed to stop the majority of the bleeding.”

Blake nodded, staring increasingly blankly at Weiss’s face.

“But, Blake,”

Weiss hesitated, thinking about the thousand different ways what she was about to say could break her best friend, the first friend she managed in this cruel and predatorial environment.

“It’s her arm. The ulna and radius is completely shattered beyond repair, even after I begged Nora to try anything to save or even salvage it.”

Blake stared lifelessly through her, hands gripping the sides of the chair until her knuckles were stretched white.

“You need to amputate.”

“Blake, that's our last resort, I could call the Atlas hospital, maybe they could scrape together a hail mary and save her arm. There is still hope.”

“No,” Blake stared back at Weiss, not seeing the nervousness that was shining through the cracks of her composure. 

“The longer you wait, the more you compromise her entire body, she could bleed out, she could go into sepsis.”

Blake turned away, staring out the lobby windows. It was dark outside, rain was falling and pooling on the walkways that washed away anything in its path. Clean, that's what rain was. Blake loved rain, that's why she chose to do her residency here. At least, she used to like rain, before it coated the roads like oil and caused crashes, motorcycle crashes. Death, that's what rain brought.


	5. monkey mans rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens after the news that blake said yes to yang starts to circulate within the residents of the hospital
> 
> no way, chapters are starting to be posted in a somewhat chronological order? wrong. chaos ensues from this point

“Pay up, Neptune. I told you she’d crack”

The man sighed as he pulled out a 20 dollar bill from his wallet and slapped it into the other man’s hand. He sunk down onto the desk and pulled his scrub cap lower over his messy blue hair. 

“She’s totally not Blake’s type, not to mention she complains for 10 minutes nonstop every time she comes here,” Neptune grumbled as Sun just shrugged at him. “Yang’s practically her worst nightmare.”

“I can vouch for that,” Jaune chipped in from his spot behind the nurses desk. “Blake looked like she lost 10 years of her life last time I saw her leaving the procedure room with her.”

Right on queue, the three of them immediately dispersed as soon as Blake approached. She handed her chart to Jaune as Sun cracked a wide smile.

She shot a glare at him, taking a blood sample from Jaune. “I know exactly what you guys were talking about, now drop it. It's nothing. And wear your scrubs right for once before you get banned from the OR again.”

She gazed pointedly at his exposed forearms, light blue scrubs rolled up to his elbow. The attendings always chirped him as they passed and he hastily undid them, only to roll them back off once he turned the corner.

“Sorry, I didn’t know my mom worked here too.” He bit back sarcastically, pulling his sleeves up even higher. 

She gave him a deadpanned look as he picked up a random apple sitting on the nurse’s desk and took a bite out of it. It’s been sitting there for a week. Blake shook her head,“Help me with Weiss’s spinal tap in room 211. She dumped it on me for an aneurysm.”

Sun followed behind her as they walked through the halls, biting into the fruit animatedly. “I don’t blame her, I would too.” he said with a full mouth.

\--

“You’re going to feel a small pinch and some discomfort but this shouldn’t hurt.” 

The man nodded nervously as he looked back forward. Positioned on his side, a sterile drape over his back to expose a small square of working area to perform the procedure. Blake wiped at the area with some antiseptic and injected some lidocaine around the area. The patient let out a small groan as she slid a second needle in cleanly.

“Tube,” Sun handed a small vial to her as she caught the droplets of spinal fluid that leaked out of the tap. After enough was collected, she slowly pulled the needle out and dabbed at the site with some gauze and placed a small dressing over the area and helped him lay back down onto the bed. 

Blake handed the sample over to Sun where he prepared and packaged it for lab testing, pulling off her gloves and tossing them into a waste bin. “Alright, sir, we’re done here. If you feel any discomfort or pain just notify a nurse and we can redress it.”

They both left the room with the bag of samples in hand, heading to the lab for it to be processed. The silence was pleasant, a peace that Blake hadn’t been able to enjoy all morning since she arrived at 4 am. Thinking about it, Sun was unusually quiet while assisting with the spinal tap. He usually talked with the patient through the whole procedure. A throbbing in her head started as soon as Sun started to talk again.

“So, you and Yang, huh?” he said, cracking a smile as he saw Blake’s annoyance grow. Being her best friend gave him the right to annoy the ever living shit out of her, it was in the contract.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” she said, avoiding eye contact. Sun let out a laugh, “Oh come on, please, it was only a matter of time before you finally said yes to her. Hell, even I would say yes.”

She turned the corner sharply as Sun bumped into a nurse, quickly mumbling an apology before running to catch back up with her unusually brisk pace. 

“Not only do you get to stitch up a hot girl every freakin’ week, she asks for you every time. Do you know how many more ER hours you’ve logged than to us?” he started counting on his hands before running out of fingers to prove his point. “You’re not even specializing in trauma.”

Blake ignored him and handed the lab tech a bag of samples as they arrived at the window. She went over some patient’s details, nodding to the worker as they told her when to come back for the results. She finally looked back at Sun with an annoyed glare.

“Sun, just leave it. It's just dinner and drinks.”

“Dinner AND drinks?!” His eyes widened in exasperation, “Did she say where? Neptune said that he only heard dinner”

“Stop asking me stupid questions, don’t you have a job?” 

He went silent for a second, visibly processing the fact that he did, indeed, have a job.

“Oh shit,” he scrambled down the hall, pushing himself off the walls to go faster, “DR. NIKOS I’M COMING”

Just as Sun left, a woman in bright pink scrubs whizzed past her on heelys. The only person that had the energy to wear those all day was Nora, the Orthopedic attending.

“Blake, meet me at room 247 in 30 seconds.”

Blake could barely catch what she said by the speed of when she was passing her. Sighing, she jogged after her in the parting of staff that Nora made as she traveled down the hall. 

\-------

“Camilla Quinones, age 53, here for a partial hip replacement after sustaining a femoral neck fracture from slipping on stairs wet from rain,”

The older woman clicked her tongue in distaste as Blake presented her case to the attending and an intern in the room. “I swear, I should have moved away from here when I had the chance. All this goddamn rain, I knew it would kill me someday.”

Nora placed a hand on her shoulder and flashed a dazzling smile. Her nails were painted an electric blue. “Well you’re not dead yet, ma’am, and you’re certainly not going to die anytime soon. I have done more hip replacements then you could imagine.”

That seemed to put the woman at ease as she rested back into her pillow. The small stand beside her held a vase of flowers and some get-well-soon cards, probably from some grandchildren visiting their nana in the hospital.

“Dr. Belladonna here will be assisting me with your surgery, if you don’t have any more questions we’ll get you prepped and upstairs soon.” Nora smiled again as the patient shook her head. She handed Blake the chart she was holding and kicked out her heelys. “Alright, Blake, prep her for surgery, I’ll be in OR 2. Oscar will run some final labs.”

The intern lagging behind the attending, Oscar, quickly dashed out of the room behind Nora as she rolled out with a laugh, leaving Blake to adjust some machinery and write down a few numbers on the patient's chart. A shock of blonde hair caught her eye as Sun passed the doorway. “Wait, Sun, get in here.” 

He poked his head in curiously, “Yeah, what's up?”

“Prep her for surgery, she’s Nora’s in OR 2,” 

“What? No way, Weiss finally forgave me and put me on a valve replacement with Nikos,”

Blake walked past him in the doorway and shoved the patient's chart into his chest. Just in time, Pyrrha was wheeling the said heart patient to the elevators across the hall. “Exactly, and the last time I checked you’re still scut monkey for 4 more days,”

Sun groaned in protest but walked into the room and greeted the patient tiredly. He turned around before Blake could leave the doorway. “Then I’m coming over after our shift and you’re going to tell me everything about Yang,”

She made a face of disgust at the proposition. “I won’t let you in, don’t you dare follow me to my apartment.”

Sun laughed, not bothering to look up as he pulled on some gloves. “I know where you hide your key, I’ll crawl through your window if I have to, if that's what it takes.”

She turned back to the heart patient as the elevator doors opened, running to catch up before it closed without her. “Don’t you dare, Sun!”

“See you tonight!”


	6. dinner? fancy and french

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blake and yang go to the dinner as planned and yang's being hotter than anticipated
> 
> i dont have a good judge of how horny yall are so tell me in the comments or something if you want a chapter where the fuck or some shit because i will not hesitate to write and post one, i just need the excuse to do so

Blake was unimaginably pissed.

Pissed at Yang, the way she pulled out her chair for her, the fitted shirt that clung to her form, the blinding smile she flashed every time she looked her way. Her dress pants fit too well to not admire, something that Blake took the leisure to do as Yang talked to the hostess as they arrived at the restaurant. Appreciation was not an admittance of attraction, she decided. She was here to keep Yang out of the hospital, maybe get an expensive dinner out of it too, nothing more. 

The restaurant was much classier than what Blake had expected from Yang, which she mostly saw covered in dirt, blood, and wearing the same worn leather jacket. It was on the upper west side and seating was open to the air on one side which showcased what seemed to be the best view you can get of the city. At least, that's what the website said. 

“Reservation for two for Xiao Long,”

The hostess nodded, leading the way between tables towards the open-air balcony. 

“After you,” Yang said with a smirk. How cruel.

The night was warm and permitted, or rather, gave Blake no excuse to not wear her nice dress, one that was chosen by Sun the night before. He shoved himself through her apartment door after their shift so that he could spy on where she was going with Blake. After spending 10 minutes babbling incoherently after seeing the price range of the restaurant Yang was bringing her to, he wouldn’t leave until Blake agreed to actually wear something nice.

Blake’s mind was uncharacteristically empty while they sat in comfortable silence reading from their menus. The live jazz music was tasteful and filled up whatever spaces were left from the polite but sparse banter she indulged in. Yang was absently flipping through the pages, looking as handsome as ever. 

Scratch that, this is the girl that stares at her chest when she thinks she isn’t paying attention.

Presentable, that's all Blake will allow herself to give her. But it seems like the stolen glances of surrounding diners catching a peek at the blonde were saying otherwise, at curves that didn’t show themselves under hospital gowns, eyeliner that wasn’t smudged with dirt or dust.

The waiter arrived, setting down a fancy-looking bottle of wine and held a small notebook for their orders.

“The cassoulet, please” 

Yang glanced over at Blake, still staring intently at her menu. God, what even are half the things on this menu, what the hell is a blanquette.

“The uh, tartiflette for me,”

He took their menus, poured their wine, and left with a curt nod much too quickly than Blake would have liked. There went her conversational crutch, and Yang’s gaze was very apparent on her. The blonde smiled, leaning back in her chair. She had to know what she was doing, the way her shirt shifted over her form, showing her ample chest and toned stomach. An illegal move, Blake deemed, one that must be avoided at all costs for the rest of the evening.  
“So, tell me about yourself, any deep dark secrets that you hold close to your heart?”

Blake stifled a laugh, taking a sip from her wine. Not only did the bottle look expensive, but it tasted expensive too. She made a mental note to search up its name once she got home.

“I thought I agreed to dinner, not a date.”

“Oh come on, humour me,”

Blake rolled her eyes and put down her glass, “Alright, fine, what do you want to know.”  
Yang smiled, “Maybe your last name? If you’d be so kind.”

“Belladonna.”

Yang faked a swoon, draping a hand over her forehead. Her fingers were covered in silver rings that caught the soft lighting of the candle on their table. “Blake Belladonna, now I finally have a name to put to that pretty face.”

The waiter returned with their food before Blake could make a remark. 

\---

The food was incredible, although probably anything would taste amazing in contrast to the hospital cafeteria’s food. Maybe it was how good her meal was, or maybe the wine that made Yang that much more tolerable. She was funny, actually, and mesmerizingly charismatic. She made conversation over a $100 meal seem like second nature. 

“Don’t even think of trying to pay, Blake, dinners on me,” Yang said as she set down her utensils, finishing the last of the wine in her glass.

“I was the one to invite you out, anyways. Being my eye candy will pay enough.”

“Are you sure? It's awfully expensive-”

Yang laughed, catching the attention of a few people around them. She smiled like she knew this conversation would come up.

“I know you’ve only seen me in my dirty biking clothes, but I’m not short of money, I own a repair shop just off the 401.”

The waiter came back with the bill which Yang didn’t even glance at. She reached into her coat’s breast pocket and pulled out a neat stack of bills. Cash, she paid for the entire bill in cash. Whatever surrounding diners that weren’t already looking over at Yang definitely turned now. 

“Anyways, I have… other sources of income as well.”

Blake swallowed dryly and prayed that Yang didn’t hear it, pretending like her heart wasn’t racing as Yang stood up from her seat and held out a hand. Blake took it, how couldn’t she, allowing her to help her up and lead her out the door. The night wasn’t even halfway done, they still had drinks after this. To think this was the same girl in the ER just last night, Blake changed her goals that night from putting up with a reckless flirt to just surviving. A task that Yang was making much more difficult than she anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YANG IS NOT A PIMP OR SELLING DRUGS OR SOME SHIT ITS FROM STREET RACING I SWEAR SHE AINT A DRUG LORD SHE GETS A LOT OF MONEY FROM RACING BECAUSE SHE WINS A LOT


	7. note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a note, sorry to get ur hopes up lol

I rewrote the first chapter to this fic that I'll edit and post in a second, just a heads up if anyone would like to reread it. I'm not even going to lie the only thing I changed basically was I just made Yang more of an idiot and a threat to society (possible pimp-like qualities? who knows, I'm the one that accidentally coded her to be one) I'm also trying some different formatting, let me know if its better than what I usually do or if its terrible and I should kill it with fire before it reproduces


End file.
